The Choir Director
by Bi Polarbear
Summary: Kagome is an aspiring new recording artist but does she have what it takes to rise to the top with a new choir director seemingly standing in her way? Pairings: InuKag, some MirSan. Full summary inside. Rating may change.
1. Insurmountable Humiliation

Hi there! Now let's start this fan fiction with a few pleasantries. My name is Bi Polarbear and this is my second fan fic. My first was Surprise, Surprise—a Teen Titans fan fiction. Any way, I just want to start off by warning you readers that I update pretty slowly because I type kind of slowly so if you want to continue reading this fan fiction, know that you will be waiting for an update probably once every week. Great, now that that's out of the way, I'll let you read! Enjoy!

**Bold: yelling or pointing out**

_Italic: writing, sarcasm, or talking on phone_

"Blah, blah": talking

'La, la': thinking

Summary: Kagome is an aspiring new singer going to Nolaroid School for The Performing Arts—a college based on the arts and your talents. However, with all the competition, a new, innovative, and aggressive choir director, and a lot of sea weed-cucumber sandwiches, Kagome's not sure if she has what it takes to rise to the top. How can this new chorus leader help with her self esteem issues? And what's with all the sea weed? Find out in _The Choir_!

The Choir

By: Bi PolarBear

* * *

Prologue: Insurmountable Humiliation

"_Listen, I could care less what you have to say! I want you here and I want you here now! No excuses, got it!" _shouted the person on the phone in a very agitated way. The poor boy with the cell phone rolled his tawny eyes and glared at a very nosey passer by at Central Station.

"Listen Mrs. Eze, I have a very good reason for why I'm not there right now and once I think of it, I'll be sure to let you know," InuYasha sighed as his supervisor began to bellow another one of her long and drawn out lectures on the importance of "being on time". The young adult looked up at the October sky, (obviously not listening to his employer), his guitar case at his side swing slightly in the breeze. He wondered how he was going to get out of this one, seeing that if he lost this job his long time friend Miroku just might not be there to bail him out a second time. InuYasha sighed once again as his thoughts drifted to his 'best friend'. Miroku Hiroshi was the reason he was in his little predicament; after all, if his friend hadn't left him with all the work at the shop last night he probably would've been on time for _this _job, one of many.

"…_this is precisely why you young people today are out on the streets, being in gangs and getting pregnant and such! You are a fine young man, InuYasha, but you don't have your priorities straight and I'm afraid that this has happened one too many times. I'm going to have to let you go."_ InuYasha's eyes widened a fraction. Let the kissing up begin.

"Aw… c'mon Mrs. E! You can't fire me! I need this job; it's the one that pays the best!"

"_Well you should have thought about that before going off and partying last night!"_

"But I wasn't even—"

"_No 'buts', good-bye InuYasha."_ _Click._ InuYasha glared at the phone he was still holding that now read _'End Call'_. The man threw his receiver as he let out a string of curses, scaring away all the pigeons as his cell hit the ground.

"I am going to **slaughter** Miroku next time he comes my way," InuYasha mumbled. Just then he heard a great commotion coming straight ahead from his current location at the bus station.

"…**And stay out you trifling lecher!**" InuYasha heard, and not five seconds after the scream, said trifling lecher came bounding down the street…with no pants. InuYasha was in shock but woke up, just in time to grabbed the pants-less pervert as he came bulldozing toward him.

"Hold it bouzo (A/N: sp?), I got a bone to pick with you!" InuYasha grabbed Miroku's shirt collar, and pinned him to the nearby brick wall. The Inu hanyou snarled at his best friend's pain stricken face; InuYasha's clawed hand had grabbed the ex-monk's thin neck.

"InuYasha, it is okay if you're lonely! We'll find you a girl friend; trust me, I know all the best pick up lines." Miroku had a knack for saying the right things at the wrong time. In truth, if you had just so happened to walk down the street that the two men were on, it would look quite…_suggestive_.

"Listen bouzo, you're in no position to make jokes right about now! I could kill you just that easily." InuYasha glared at Miroku's pale face as the black-haired man quickly thought of something to say.

"Please, my friend, tell me what ails you."

"_You_ ail me! You made me lose my job!" Miroku blinked in a confused fashion.

"I'm certain that I don't have any clue what you're talking about."

InuYasha struggled to rein in his temper so he could talk like a normal person. "Remember how you left me last night to go flirt with some girl that had no sexual interest in you whatsoever? You _knew_ that we still had to fix Masamoto's bike's engine! That took me all night and all of this morning! And now Eze fires me because I couldn't get there on time."

"Come now my friend. I'm sure that you could get a new job soon." Finally coming to the conclusion that strangling Miroku to death would help no one, InuYasha dropped the bouzo.

"You know how long it takes to get another job? Do you know how long it took to get that job! Work doesn't grow on trees ya' know!"

"Actually… you could be a landscaper and—"

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled before promptly punching the man across the face irately. The hanyou glared one last time at his friend before storming away in a bratty-girl-doesn't-get-her-way type matter

* * *

"Kagome… Kagome… KAGOME! WAKE UP! You're going to be late for your next class!" Sango shouted in a desperate, yet futile, attempt at waking up her apartment buddy.

"…" Silence was her reply. Storming up the stairs, Sango all but kicked the door down to get into the room.

"Okay—that's enough! I've been screaming at you for over twenty minutes now so you need to get up and get down to that school of yours before you get expelled for chronic tardiness." Practically ripping up the navy blue bed sheets to get to the lump that was buried deep within its confines, Sango pulled her coma induced friend into a sitting position.

"Five more minutes Papi…" Kagome mumbled sleepily. Sango just looked at her with an odd expression.

"In five more minutes you'll be late so… get up already." The lethargic girl slowly got to her feet before stretching to get out all the creaks in her body out that sleeping in a fetal position had caused.

"C'mon let's go!" Sango pushed Kagome through the door and into the bathroom before saying, "You'll thank me later." and promptly slamming the restroom door.

Kagome glared at the closed entrance before screaming, "Yeah well it's not later yet so, for right now, I'm pissed at you!" Moodily turning around, Kagome made her way to the pink sink to rest her forehead on the cool mirror's surface. Staring at her reflection, Kagome cringed. She looked like crap; the crows nest on top of her head that she called hair looked like it was alive, she had lines on the side of her face from where she had slept, and her blood shot eyes looked cross eyed. Striping off her clothes and hoping into the shower, Kagome concentrated on the smells of the delicious breakfast that Sango was making.

* * *

"So, the beast finally awakes," Sango joked. Kagome glared at her but couldn't resist letting a small smile grace her features. Kagome wasn't really morning person.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets and rice. Want some orange juice?" When Kagome nodded and Sango had passed her the jug of juice, the brown haired girl decided that it was time to make her announcement. "Hey, guess what?" Kagome lifted her egg stuffed face to look at Sango while she spoke. "I got a job at a work shop!"

The black haired girl twisted her face into what Sango guessed was a smile before she swallowed the impossible lump of food. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, Sango!" Kagome grinned with a twinkle in her eye.

"I start today so I'm not going to be able to drop you off at school. Here's my bus pass." Sango handed the other girl a laminated card before quickly pushing her chair back, standing up, and pulling her coat on. "Sorry that this is so late notice but I really have to get to work. Can't be late on my first day, now can I?"

Before Sango was fully out of the door Kagome shouted after her, "Don't forget that today's my recital! If you miss it I'll hate you forever!" Sango shouted back a reply and then all was quiet. Kagome looked at the window that was nearest to the kitchen table and watched as cars on the freeway passed by her apartment building. The hum of the vehicles on the pavement and the smell of car exhaust, scented candles, and cooking fish permeated the air of were Kagome was. The sounds and smells of home put her in a temporary trance, like a magic spell.

"I guess it'll be a lot quieter with Sango working now," whispered Kagome, as if she were afraid that speaking to loudly would break the magic bond that had suddenly bestowed itself on her. Swiftly and quietly, Kagome slipped her shoes on and was out of the door before she could get caught up in her thoughts once more.

* * *

Kagome sprinted down a hallway of Nolaroid College before taking a proverbial left down a proverbial corridor and straight into a freaking proverbial door. "I don't care how you do it but if you want me to continue working for this school then I expect a raise!" shouted a bustling woman of about forty years who had opened the door. The younger girl's head was spinning and for a moment she thought that she would regurgitate her breakfast before she grabbed her skull to steady her double vision. When her brain began to function correctly again and she could not only feel her hand in front of her face but she could also see it, Kagome looked up into the angry eyes of her obese choir teacher, Mrs. Hiroshima.

"What is a child like you doing here, not in your course group! Get to class!" the large woman squawked. Kagome jumped to her feet and began to dash down the hallway at a break neck pace again, eager to put as much distance between her and an angry Mrs. Hiroshima.

* * *

"So you say that they were talking about Mrs. Hiroshima getting a raise?" inquired Kouga Yashima a.k.a the coolest boy in their class. His charm didn't have any effect on Kagome so they were just friends.

"Yeah, but I don't know who she was talking to though—"

"Well she was obviously talking to the Dean, duh! Who else would she be talking to about raising her pay!" Kouga raised one of his thick dark eyebrows at Kagome. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

The dark haired girl smiled a warm smile and replied, "It's not that I'm out of it it's just… Sango got a new job and now I'm afraid that we won't have enough time to just hang out, you know?"

Kouga nodded his head but couldn't reply because at that moment Mrs. Hiroshima came bursting through the double doors.

"Open your text to page twenty five," she growled before she took her seat at the piano. "Begin!"

Over thirty voices filled the large auditorium with the song "Falling Star". Kouga looked towards Kagome, one of the soloists of this song, and watched as she took center stage. The young woman had a stunning voice but the dark haired girl wasn't very confident. Kouga stopped day dreaming long enough to realize that his part was about to come up and he quickly took his place at Kagome's side. As he sang, Kouga thought of the beginnings of a plan to get Kagome to break out of her shell and be the star he knew she was.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Miroku bellowed as he saw the beginnings of a fire in his work shop. "What did I tell you!"

"Hold your horses already Bouzo, I'm coming." InuYasha stomped down the stairs and got to the highly combustible car just in time to put out the fire. "I don't know why you're freaking out. This happens millions of times."

"Yeah but today is the day that the hot girl I hired recently shows up." Miroku rubbed his hands together in a suggestive way and wiggled his eyebrows, just as Sango walked into the garage.

"Hey, it's me again," Sango piped. Miroku spun around and smiled genuinely before taking her hands into his.

"Ah… my new worker. Introductions are in order I presume." Turning to InuYasha Miroku said, "This is InuYasha. InuYasha, Sango and visa versa. He's the head mechanic here at the shop and for right now, you'll be his assistant." As Sango walked over to the man with the bandana, her hand out to shake his, Miroku took a quick once over at her back side and smirked accordingly.

"Ah Sango, I think that you'll fit right into this little set up." Miroku beamed at her, all the while having dirty thoughts course through his head.

* * *

"You go on in five… four…three… two…" The stage director whispered to the gang of college students. Kagome shivered slightly out of anticipation and slightly out of anxiety.

The girl could feel everyone around her; they were so tightly packed. All together they moved as a pack onto the stage and all together they began to sing as a group. Apprehension filled Kagome's senses as all too quickly her part came up. When the students parted to make way for her to get down to center stage, Kagome could feel and hear the blood pumping into her ears and could basically see her face becoming beet red. Almost at once, she spotted Sango and tried to act like the other hundred or so of people weren't there. She had sung to Sango so many times, it was no thing if the brown haired girl heard her but… everyone else…

Kagome raised the microphone to her face and opened her mouth to sing but nothing came out. The young girl began to hyperventilate at the thought of her never being able to sing or talk again. All of the bright lights began to swim in front of her eyes and for a moment Kagome lost which way was up and which was down. Faintly she could hear the sounds of the audience getting restless and the silent urges of her peers for her to sing but when she tried again, sound just refused to come out. It was as if a clasp had been placed over her vocal cords and she couldn't get it off. Finally, Kagome tried one last time and this time something came out… but it wasn't sound. The black haired girl threw up the contents of her stomach all over the stage in front of everyone and right after she did it, it was as if a muffler had suddenly been yanked off of her ears. Sound flooded into her head and the last things Kagome remembered hearing were screams of outrage and the sounds of her own failure before she blacked out completely.

* * *

So what did you think? If it sucks, please tell me why you think so and ways that I could make it better. I can't promise that I'll make all the changes that you want but I will consider them. Don't forget to read and review ya'll! Please and thank you in advance!

Ja ne!

_Bi Polarbear_


	2. Those Tawny Eyes

Hiya! I think that this story has been on hiatus long enough… thanks to my new friend SoaringBrightFlame; I've decided to take this story up again and continue to the end. Quitters never win right? Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter (those of you who are actually reading this story).

**Bold: yelling or pointing out **

_Italic: writing, sarcasm, or talking on phone_

"Blah, blah": talking

'La, la': thinking

Summary: Kagome is an aspiring new singer going to Nolaroid School for The Performing Arts—a college based on the arts and your talents. However, with all the competition, a new, innovative, and aggressive choir director, and a lot of sea weed-cucumber sandwiches, Kagome's not sure if she has what it takes to rise to the top. How can this new chorus leader help with her self esteem issues? And what's with all the sea weed? Find out in _The Choir_!

The Choir

By: Bi Polarbear

* * *

Chapter one: Those Tawny Eyes

Kagome glared at Sango's blushing face when she finished talking. "And he did what exactly?" The black haired girl asked mockingly as the two girls walked down the shopping mart isle. It had been several weeks since the big incident at the recital and needless to say Kagome wasn't feeling her best. All though no one vocally blamed her for single handedly destroying the entire play, Kagome knew that the entire choir was resentful towards her on the inside. This made her feel frustrated enough to stop trying out for the soloist parts in anything and move to the back of the chorus room. Good thing that it was summer break too; she wouldn't have to see her peers for another couple of weeks.

Sango had just recently been telling Kagome about the antics of work or, more appropriately, the antics of her boss Miroku Hiroshi.

"He… he… he rubbed my butt! Again!" Sango sputtered. Kagome rolled her eyes and kept browsing the shelves for the pocky that this store sometimes had in stock. "Well… aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yeah…" Kagome mumbled idly. She continued looking for the candy but when Sango fell silent she looked at her best friend in confusion. "Oh… you mean right now, don't you?"

Sango glared angrily before stomping away, mumbling something about going to look for some cereal. Kagome shrugged and continued to browse the shelves.

"Aha!" she exclaimed in triumph as she finally found the ever elusive pocky. Reaching for it, Kagome began to day dream about how it would taste. It was the strawberry flavor so she assumed that it would—

"Hey!" Kagome cried in outrage. Some one had come up behind her and stolen her pocky! It wasn't fair that the mystery person would be eating the delectable sticks that she had tried so hard to find! "That's my pocky; give it back!"

""No way woman; I haven't had any of this stuff since I was a kid and even then I only had one. Find your own box!" The person countered.

Kagome scowled at the obnoxious man. "You've picked the wrong month to mess with me buddy. Now give me my box!" The black haired girl suddenly latched onto the box and pulled with all her might.

"Hey, cut that out you psycho!" The man pulled back and soon it was an all out grudge match between the two. A few shoppers who were witnessing the childish display of stubbornness began to form a small crowed around them, but the duo didn't seem to either notice or care. Meanwhile, both Kagome and the man continued to through insults at each other.

"Pig head!" Kagome screamed.

"Moron!" the man shouted back.

"Stupid!"

"Loser!"

"Baka!"

"Psycho!" Kagome just glared at him. "Ha!" he shouted in victory. "That's why you can't even think of any more insults!"

The black haired girl flared her nostrils but before she could retaliate, Sango came barreling towards them.

"Stop, stop; what are you guys doing!"

"He stole my pocky!" Kagome exclaimed, keeping her eyes locked onto the man.

"No; I didn't steal _your_ pocky. I'm going to pay for _mine_!" The man gave one last yank and Kagome's grasp slipped off of the box. The young woman came crashing to the floor of the supermarket, successfully shattering the last little bit of her pride.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango crouched down next to her best friend before throwing a glare at the man. "I know that she was being childish but, mou, InuYasha you didn't have to push her!"

The man's, now called InuYasha, eyes widened. "I never laid a hand on her!"

Kagome, who had finally gotten over the shock of the fall, turned to Sango and said, "Wait a minute; you know him!"

Sango smiled sheepishly. "He's my co-worker. His name is Miyazaki InuYasha and he and my boss are really good friends so I'd appreciate it if you didn't get me fired." Finally noticing the small group of people that surrounded them, the brown haired girl frowned before saying, "Show's over people; you can move on with your lives now." Slowly, the shoppers began to dissipate.

InuYasha threw the pocky at the two girl's feet before crossing his arms and saying, "This was stupid and unnecessary. I don't want it now. You can have it." Kagome scrambled to her feet and glared at him.

"What do you mean you don't want it! You went through all that trouble to get from me so you're _going_ to eat it!"

"No I'm not; obviously you need it more then I do."

The black haired girl's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you mean by that, huh?"

InuYasha looked at her in a confused way. "Nothing, all I said was that you needed it more than I did."

"Are you saying that I'm to skinny, because if you are let me be the first to warn you that I don't take too kindly to insults, buster!"

"All I said was—"

"I heard what you said but it was how you said it that counts!"

"Look, don't cut me off woman!"

"I'll cut you off when ever the heck I want to!" And thus began another childish fight. Sango sighed before grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her, kicking and screaming, to their car and anyway from those fiery, tawny eyes.

* * *

"And then she starts yelling at me again for no reason! I mean, the wench was mental! Also, I'm going to have to hear it from Sango too because it turns out that the girl was her roommate; you know the one that she's always talking about." Miroku nodded as InuYasha finished his story of the day prior to this afternoon and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So… was she cute?"

InuYasha frowned and retorted, "I don't know; I wasn't really looking."

"Oh come now, I'm sure that you at least noticed her body." When InuYasha shook his head in the negative Miroku sighed. "InuYasha, no man in his right mind wouldn't notice an angry, hot chick when she's right in front of him and trust me; if she hangs out with Sango then she has to be hot."

InuYasha glared at the ground before mumbling, "Yeah… I guess she was okay." Just then Sango walked into the garage, but not in her uniform. She looked like she was ready to go to the movies with some hot date on a Friday night in high school. InuYasha was unfazed but Miroku's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Um… Sango not that we don't appreciate your individuality but… why the heck are you wearing that?" InuYasha spouted rudely.

"For your information me and Kagome have a date."

"Together?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Shut it Houshi-sama. And no not together; we found two men that wanted to take us out on a night on the town. Got a problem?" Sango's eyebrow rose defiantly.

"Well… no but—"

"Good; I'll be leaving now."

"But you just got here!" both InuYasha and Miroku exclaimed.

Sango turned her back on them and began to walk away, all the while still talking. "Well then call it a Leave of Absence or I'm taking the day off or… something. Thanks; see you guys later!" Faintly, the men could here Sango get onto her moped and drive off.

"Well… that was eventful," InuYasha said sarcastically before going back to work on the blue convertible that was parked in the front of the shop. When Miroku didn't say anything back, the hanyou looked at him in puzzlement. "You okay bouzo?"

Miroku temporarily woke from his stupor to answer InuYasha's question in a clipping tone. "Of course I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?" The boss stomped to his office and slammed the door, not to come out until closing time.

* * *

"Bye-bye Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled as her date lead her over to his car. Said girl beamed and watched them drive off to some unknown place before turning back to her date.

"Well… now that their gone, would you like to go to any where else tonight Higurashi-san?" The boy by the name of Jarah smiled a leering smile. Kagome unconsciously leaned away from her date and rubbed her arms as if cold. Noticing her shiver, Jarah handed her his sleazy jacket, which she promptly turned down. She didn't want to be any closer to him than absolutely necessary—her date was going this horrible.

From the very beginning, Jarah had been rude, disgusting, and just an all around bad date. Their group had went to dinner first, where Jarah had commenced in eating and talking at the same time, making rude comments about the other people in the restaurant, and continually peering down Kagome's shirt and up her skirt when he thought no one was looking. When the other three of the party had had enough of Mr. Jarah, he moved them to a nearby carnival where he left Kagome many times to go and flirt with other girls. He had led her onto the Ferris Wheel where he determinedly and stubbornly tried to get her to kiss his dry and cracked lips. Kagome was, needless to say, less than impressed. By the time the double date was over, Kagome wouldn't get with in a ten foot radius of her 'date'.

Now the two where on a moonlit walk past the ocean and Kagome was looking forward to getting back to his car so that she could get home and under her covers with Les Miserable in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. It would've been very romantic if she were there with anyone other than Jarah and for this, Kagome was sad. Jarah kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye when he thought Kagome wasn't looking and it was annoying the dark haired woman.

"Hey… um… Kagome?" Jarah asked. She looked at him expectantly but he just smiled. "I just want you to know that I'm having a very good time on this date. I don't get out much—can you tell?"

'Oh shoot,' Kagome thought, with slight sarcasm, 'now I bad. I wonder _why_ he doesn't get out much.'

"…and," Kagome was brought back to earth by his voice and she noticed he was still talking, "I just wanted to ask you if you'd want to go on another date with me." Kagome's eyes grew larger as alarm bells went off in her brain.

'Oh no, no, no. I refuse to be trapped with this guy for another crappy date, on another crappy night!'

"NO!" she exclaimed and immediately regretting it by the crestfallen look on his face. "Uh… what I mean to say is that… uh… um… I'm going to be really busy for the next few weeks and if I'm to have a boyfriend then I want to give him my full attention! I wouldn't want to neglect you." Kagome unconsciously choked on the word 'boyfriend'—she hadn't had one of those in forever and the prospect of this guy being the next one was absolutely laughable.

"Really? I'm sorry, it's just that when we were on this date we seemed to automatically click (Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing) and I was just wondering if this would go anywhere." They fell into an awkward silence where Kagome kicked at a few rocks as the past another clump of trees that dappled the moon light. Finally and mercifully, they reached his car and Kagome gratefully slipped into the cool leather seats of the 2006 Altima. As Jarah started up the car, the dark haired girl gazed out the tinted window and up at the moon thinking of what she'd do when she got home.

* * *

"So… what do you think?" Kagome peered at the fluffy, blue dress that her mother presented to her. The girl raised an eyebrow and shook her head in the negative, much to the ire of her mother. The two Higurashi women were currently in a little boutique in downtown Airgin, Japan looking for bridesmaids dresses. Kagome's younger brother was getting married to a nice girl that he had known for years and she had asked Kagome and her mother to be some of her bridesmaids. The two women readily agreed but now, Kagome was having second thoughts concerning the chosen dresses to choose from.

"C'mon Kagome! You haven't liked any of the dresses that we have to choose from and there are only two more dresses left! You need to suck it up, swallow the good with the bad, and choose a dress!" Her mother's eyes flashed a dangerous molten brown and Kagome knew that her famous patience was wearing thin.

"But mother, they all look the same—big and poofy and ugly and blue! I need variety or at least something that isn't billowing—I'm not a Barbie doll you know!" Kagome sank further into her plushy seat and her mother sighed exasperatedly.

"Then you go and look! I'm through!" the older woman fell into the seat next to her daughter as Kagome got up.

She moved into the hallway that led to the back of the store as she ran over the criteria the dress had to be. 'Okay—dark blue, long and flowing, shiny—" The dark eyed girl stopped short as she came across the most beautiful dress that she had every seen. It was a deep, glossy cobalt, long (it reached her ankles), and it was out lined in black. Bunched in the front, it was held together with a sparkling amethyst brooch. The skirt of the dress fell in ruffles that slowly faded into an even deeper cobalt, so dark that it looked black. The front raised up slightly at the hem of the fluttering skirts and it was off the shoulder. Although it had long sleeves, they would go just barely past her hands and it had a modest V-neck line.

"I just saw some shoes that would go _perfectly_ with this," she murmured in a daze. She picked the tag up and almost died. "10,450 yean!" She cried, her brown eyes growing twice their original size. "But it's the perfect dress, and I don't have that kind of money right now…." She whimpered. 'Maybe if I slip it into my mom's cart and promise her I'll pay her back, she'll buy it for me.'

"Kagome dear have you found anything?" her mother's voice floated from the other room.

'Boy have I!' thought Kagome. "Yes ma'am! Hey mom, do you need any help around the house or something that I can do when we get back home?"

* * *

I am soooo sorry everyone that reads this story! I apologize formally for saying I would update as fast I could and then not going through with it. I've started high school and it's more hectic than I could ever have guessed. Thanks to my sis and SoaringBrightFlame, I've buckled down on this fanfic thing, though. For awhile I thought that I'm wasn't the fanficiton writing type; I assumed that I'd rather read what was on fanfiction rather than make anything myself but the fact is that I'm a lazy person and I love to procrastinate. I love to see my work on display so that others can see it also—it gives me a great feeling. From now on, I will try to kick my procrastinating habit and tend to my business (i.e. homework, fanfics, relationships) and put my best foot forward. If I don't, please do not hesitate to send me frightening and funny messages to get me to update. More likely than not it'll be because I didn't feel like typing anything… Please and thank you in advanced.

Previews for next chapter!

"_Classes start in less than a week and you still don't have a Choir teacher!" Kouga exclaimed angrily to the principle._

* * *

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome cried indignantly as InuYasha chuckled slightly._

"_C'mon admit it—you're attracted to me!"_

* * *

"_No way, Sesshoumaru! I won't marry her!" InuYasha snarled._

"_Unfortunately dear brother you have no say in the matter." The hanyou's stoic older half brother replied calmly. _


End file.
